Out of Time
by MsChifSantos
Summary: The war is over but Naruto is called away from the village. After five years, what has changed? Where will the love he left behind be when returns? SasuHina
1. Belated Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Opportunities are like sunrises. If you wait too long, you miss them. - William Arthur Ward

Naruto Uzumaki was ecstatic. He was finally back in Konoha after his 5 year-long mission to oversee the reconstruction of the shinobi world. Kaguya and Madara had left behind so much devastation that people wondered if it would ever be possible to laugh, smile, or live like they used to. Lady Tsunade had been worn out after the war and Kakashi-sensei had been named Hokage after she stepped down. At first Naruto was disappointed but realized that his age was still a factor. His experience in battle was admirable and revered but his maturity still needed work. Tsunade offered him the chance to travel to devastated villages as a form of aid from Konoha and to establish ambassador like qualities into the knucklehead. It wasn't much of an offer really as it was a command. "I'm a ninja for Kami's sake!" Tsunade's left eyebrow twitched. _This brat!_ "You need this to grow and develop. It would be hard for someone to question your candidacy if you have _all_ the desirable traits of a Hokage. Strength isn't everything."

It wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. Civilians and shinobis praised him in every village he visited. It was a welcomed change from the looks of revulsion he was accustomed to as a child. Konoha had changed their attitude after Pein's attack but to see others outside the village acknowledge him was rewarding as well.

Naruto arrived late at night and the only ones to greet him at the gates were Tsunade, Iruka and Sakura. Sakura ran up and hugged him tightly. "Kakashi had a long day and promised to take you out for ramen first thing in the morning. Sasuke's…well you know him. We'll definitely set up a nice team dinner soon." Naruto nodded. "Your new residence isn't ready yet but your old apartment is available until everything is set up." "It's fine, I'm just glad to be home. Iruka- sensei, how about some ramen?" Iruka laughed out loud and they set on their way to Ramen Ichiraku. Old man Teuchi had retired but his daughter Ayame ran the business. It was past business hours but they had left it open in anticipation of Naruto's arrival.

* * *

_Heh, I can still put it away. Iruka shouldn't have offered to pay._ Naruto giggled to himself and walked around the village. Those still awake and walking about greeted Naruto with a simple wave which he returned. He found himself near the Hyuuga compound. _Hinata, I wonder how you've been. _He decided to pop in by her room to get a glimpse of the girl who always had been supporting him. The Hyuuga guards were patrolling but after a lot of patience, he found his opening and their blind spot. He tried glancing at her bedroom but she wasn't there. He was alarmed because it was late, where else could she be? Soon he heard arguing voices in a nearby room. He leaned close and hid his chakra even farther.

"He's a monster. I forbid it." _Hiashi. _"He's a hero! After all he's lost and all he's did for all of us, you still call him a monster?!" Hinata's voice was still soft but had much more conviction than he had remembered. "Are you willing to lose it all because of him? Your title, support, and your family?" _She still loves me?_ "I think the question is: are you willing to take everything from me because of him? I can live without this title but it would hurt me to lose the support of my father and my family." Naruto was stunned and apparently so was Hiashi as he didn't hear a retort. "I'll give you a few days to think about what I said." Hiashi responded, "I think that you need to think about this as well. You cannot lead this clan while being with him. There'll be conflict." "I know." Movement inside the room signaled that she was getting up. "Where will you go?" Naruto leaned closer to the window to look in. "I have someone to see." She leaned down to where Hiashi was stiffly sitting and kissed his forehead. "I'll be okay."

_She loves me! Oh, Hinata I wish I could've burst in and carried you away. _However, Naruto didn't want to seem as desperate and it would be hard to explain to the Hyuuga why he was sneaking around in the first place. He ran to his old apartment and began to clean like crazy. He wanted to make her feel at home. He thought about changing from his ninja outfit to his pajama's (that Tsunade had left at his place) but they were embarrassing. Little bows adorned the pajamas. _Haha Granny. _He paced back and forth, waiting for her arrival.

* * *

A knock at the door woke him from his slumber. "Naruto! Wake up!" _Sakura? _"Kakashi-sensei and I are waiting for you out here." He stretched his arms and twisted his neck. The old couch wasn't the best place to sleep. _Where's Hinata?_ He thought that perhaps she went to another friend like Tenten or Ino. After all how many people were aware of his return? Even if she knew, she was probably too polite to come around late at night when he hadn't given her a clear answer to her confession yet. _I can't wait to see her. _"Give me ten minutes!" Naruto changed his clothes and went to wash up. He didn't want to look like a slob when he saw Hinata.

"So where's Sasuke?" Naruto hadn't seen his best friend since his return. He had briefly caught up with some of his friends but hadn't even seen the former avenger. Kakashi didn't look away from his book. "I think he's at home. I tried to go get him, but then I remembered the last time I came into his home uninvited. Let's just say, he's… touchy about things like that." Naruto could just imagine Sasuke chasing their sensei away, chidori in hand. He laughed and summoned the courage to ask something. "Have you seen Hinata?" At this Kakashi did look at his former student now comrade. "Not recently. Hyuuga matters have kept her quite busy." Naruto nodded and continued walking. _Maybe I'll ask Tenten or Ino._

They didn't know where she was and assumed she was at the Hyuuga compound. Kiba and Shino gave him the same answer. Naruto thanked them and walked away. _They don't know either. What if she was coming to me but someone got her. _The thought of a hurt Hinata crossed his mind. _I should've just walked in and walked out with her!_ He resolved to track her down without unnecessarily worrying everyone in case it was a false alarm. The one person who wouldn't gossip about the 'rescue mission' would be Sasuke. _He would need some convincing but Sasuke wouldn't let me down._

Naruto sprinted towards the renovated Uchiha compound. It wasn't as big as it once was but Naruto had convinced Tsunade to grant him some land before he left for his mission. He would compliment Sasuke on the renovation later. He zeroed in on his bedroom and knocked on the window (a habit adopted from his teacher.) Before he could open his mouth, he noticed two figures in bed.

Sasuke turned around and walked towards his bedroom window. He opened it and looked around. Nothing. "Sasuke?" He walked back to his bed and snuggled closer to his hime. "It's nothing."

Naruto couldn't breathe. It was unmistakable. He'd seen her hair sprayed out over the pillow next to _him_. The ache in his chest worsened when he realized that she wasn't talking about him to her father. He sprinted to the Hokage Monument where he always went to clear his head. _When? How? _He felt anger towards her but felt guilty soon after._ Did I wait too long?_

* * *

_Note: _Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I think I'll add another chapter or two. It'll be a short story for sure. Thanks for reading!


	2. Holding On

It's quickly coming together. Hurray!

* * *

"Some people believe holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go and then do it."

―Ann Landers

"Did you hear? Naruto is back!"

"I heard that many he was offered a position by the Fire Daimyo."

"I heard he's going to be Hokage by the end of the week."

Normally Naruto would've been happy about this kind of gossip and talk. However his mood soured when he heard the news of the last Uchiha and the now removed Hyuuga clan head.

"I heard that she's pregnant and Hiashi threw her from his home."

"I don't think that happened. Maybe the old man set it up himself. You know like an arranged marriage. Poor girl loved Naruto and now she's stuck to that cold man." That's when Naruto had hears enough and left the market. He didn't need to hear their speculation. He knew she had relinquished her title to Hanabi. Tenten informed the group over lunch a few days ago. Expressions ranged from shock to anger and finally indifference. Sai never really understood some things.

"She can't lead two clans and figured it would be easier if she didn't drag it out. Hanabi is ready and the decision was almost unanimously accepted." Kiba snarled out, "After all the hard work she put in and the promise she made to Neji, she's throwing it all away!" Tenten and Lee flinched at the late Hyuuga's name. Lee responded, "They aren't going back to the caged bird seal. Lord Hiashi has changed. Hanabi wouldn't allow it. She's the perfect balance between Hiashi's ridged attitude and Hinata's peacemaking abilities. Hinata chose a great successor, she's not stupid." Kiba rose in protest and walked out with Akamaru. Shino sighed, "He's confused and is acting stupidly. But don't over think it. Why? Because this came out of nowhere. We would've liked it if she would've confided in us."

The lunch had an uncomfortable atmosphere. Sakura in particular looked depressed. Naruto reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and continued eating. Eventually they started leaving one by one. They were still shinobis and some had their own clan matters to deal with. Eventually Naruto found himself alone with Shikamaru. "Let's take a walk." Naruto was shocked. The laziest man he knew wanted to walk?

"I knew about it." Naruto looked at him with disbelief. "Well I suspected as much. At the village meeting with clan heads, he was always looking at her. I figured it was some weird Uchiha-Hyuuga issue that hadn't been resolved but she always returned his stares with smiles." Naruto really didn't want to hear how they got together. "I think I put it together when Homura had protested Sasuke's vote towards some stupid issue I can't remember now."

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

"Why does his vote even matter? He can't be trusted with making any decisions for our village." _How troublesome. _"He is the only remaining member of one of the founding clans and has earned his position-" Shibi Aburame tried to reason with the elder but he was having none of it. "They were traitors as well! If he really wants to show us loyalty, he needs to allow those who care for Konoha to make decisions for Konoha!"

Shikamaru saw Hinata rise from her chair, "Uchiha-san helped save this village and the world. If you don't think that's earned him anything at all then none of us deserve to be here. If you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Before Shikamaru could stop her, Homura sneered at her. "I wonder how Hiashi would've handled this. Seems like the once prestigious Hyuuga clan is headed towards a downward spiral."

Gasps and some disgruntled murmurs were heard. "Yes, I wonder how my father would respond to such blatant disrespect to not one but two clan leaders. I don't doubt he's be disappointed in you, Homura- _sama_. If anyone wants to join me for some tea and talk like respectable adults, my door is open." Hinata walked out with two Hyuuga guards at her side. _What just happened?_

Deciding that the meeting was over, they all took their leave. Some were headed towards the Hyuuga compound and Shikamaru headed over as well. He was impressed with her resolve and was proud of his close friend. However, he noticed that a certain lone survivor was already there.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to because you didn't deserve that. The old man is so infuriating."

Sasuke laughed at the look of anger on her face. It looked out of place, like she was only supposed to have a regal or soft look all the time. She blushed. Shikamaru smiled at the scene and waited a bit before making his presence known. After all, there would be people coming over and the last thing they needed was a distraction from the issue they all needed to resolve.

* * *

Naruto's didn't feel any better."I guess they had been gravitating towards each other over time." Shikamaru looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I mean this just confirmed what I suspected but everyone else was pretty much in the dark. Except Choji. Poor guy tried to ask Hinata out on a date in front of Sasuke and came to me afterward. He didn't have to tell me exactly what happened but I knew Sasuke had scared him."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What, you think no one else would try to court Hinata? Hell a lot of guys tried to get close to her. She's kind, was the clan leader, and beautiful…" Naruto shoved Shikamaru. "What about you?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, she's like a sister. Didn't stop Kurenai from trying to push us together through. Temari didn't appreciate that."

They laughed and Naruto felt slightly better. "I do care for her but at the time I didn't know how to respond. I mean there was just so much to do after the war." Shikamaru looked up at the sky. "You know it's probably too late to do anything right? Sasuke is different when he's with her and Hinata is the happiest I've seen in a long time." Naruto didn't answer and Shikamaru noticed he had begun to walk away. _How troublesome._

* * *

Note: So it's gonna wrap up quickly. I needed to get this on out because it's been distracting me from DDotM.


	3. Letting Go

I certainly did not intend to offend anyone but _yeesh_. I changed the summary because apparently Naruto and Hinata being listed automatically signals a NaruHina fic. I'm new to this whole author thing so thank you for _kindly_ informing me of the grave crime I committed against a people.

**To the guests who left behind such _kind _words:** I appreciate that you took time to insult me yet didn't have enough conviction in your own words to leave a name. Flameo Hotman, Flameo. LOL

**To nico2883:** Thank you for the respectful comment. Yeah I felt bad for Naruto and I wrote it! But it had to happen for the plot.

* * *

"Moving on doesn't mean forgetting, it means you choose happiness over hurt." -Unknown

**_Three months later:_**

"Konoha, here is your new Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd below cheered and confetti was thrown. His inauguration was elaborate and was flawless. The village had their hero and Naruto had finally achieved his dream. His eyes scanned the crowd and he saw her. Hinata was truly a sight to see. Her hair was pinned up with an orchid hair pin. The kimono was simple but obviously made from the finest material. She caught his gaze and smiled.

However what made it harder for him to smile back was who she was next to. Sasuke's arms were around her waist and he had a look of indifference. Naruto had realized not long after Shikamaru's talk that it was time to let go but some feelings still lingered. He knew Sasuke was happy for him and congratulated him in private beforehand. "Well done, you deserved it."

"Citizens of Konoha I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to protect this village and bring a new age of peace. We have lost so much and so many of our loved ones to the hatred and fear of one another. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to prevent this from happening again. Konoha, this new era begins now!" If it were any possible, the crowd cheered even louder.

Everyone wanted a few minutes with the new Hokage and Naruto found himself bombarded with handshakes, hugs, and even some kisses from Konoha's female population. He sheepishly backed away and hid in his new office. "Rough couple of minutes, Hokage-sama?" A soft voice teased. Naruto recognized that voice and turned to face Hinata. "Yeah, I guess everyone wants a piece of me now." Hinata giggled and walked towards him. "I didn't get a chance to properly congratulate you. I know there was that dinner a few weeks ago but I couldn't pull you away for a minute. Then my father's illness had me preoccupied-"

"How is he?" Hinata smiled, "Much better, he's a bit grumpy about being put on bed rest for a while and would have wished to congratulate you himself. Has Hanabi already sent you the gift from the Hyuuga?" Naruto nodded. They liked to show their wealth and the gift was too much but he wasn't going to refuse; getting off on the wrong foot with one of the most powerful clans in the village so soon would be detrimental.

"Why are you here?" Even Naruto was surprised at how blunt it came out. "I wanted to congratulate you and thank you. You have been my source for inspiration. Running the Hyuuga, for however short it was, brought many challenges but I always remembered your persistence. I had accomplished what I set out to do and Neji would be proud. As soon as I heard your appointment was official, I cried. You finally did it; the boy everyone unjustly shunned is now our beloved Hokage."

Naruto was astonished and couldn't help but reach out and hugging her. "Thank you, for always believing in me." Hinata reacted to the hug and he held on tighter. "It was you who made us all believe, even if it took longer for others to realize it."

A cough at the door interrupted Naruto's moment of peace. "Hinata, your sister is looking for you. It seems like your father has made an attempt to leave the compound and join the celebration." Hinata pulled away from Sasuke and laughed. "I'll help her calm him down. Perhaps a visit from our new Hokage can cheer him up?" She looked at Naruto expectantly. "Of course." She smiled and walked out leaving the two men who meant so much to her behind.

It was silent. "I'm not sorry for falling in love with her. She made me a better man." Naruto nodded and smiled. "You shouldn't apologize for finding peace, love and happiness. I'm happy for both of you." Sasuke scrutinized his best friend's ace for any deceit but found none.

"I know Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga and they won't get involved, at least officially, if you harm her but they are a cunning clan. You also have to worry about Team Guy, Kurenai or Asuma maiming you. Are you sure you can handle all that?" Sasuke looked unamused. "As if they can touch me."

Naruto playfully punched his shoulder. "And I'm not going to hurt her. I'd rather resurrect Ororchimaru or Kaguya." Naruto smiled, "Good because they wouldn't have anything left over to butcher after what I'll do to you if you do." Sasuke grunted and they walked out to join the outdoor festivities.

* * *

Note:I told you it would be short and quick.

For a visual of Hinata's appearance, look for Naruto Movie 10 Hinata Sketch done by cochetaunbekannt. Its in DeviantArt. It's really beautiful and I figured Hinata's appearance would be more mature.

Thank you!


End file.
